Welcome to Alcatraz
by dork with chalk
Summary: Guy!Rachel and Quinn. Quinn is a guards daughter and 'Ray' is the newest addition to the rock. What happens when a teenage girl gets a crush on one of the countries deadliest criminals... Good read! Promise!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Taking in a deep breath I waited outside the steps of my tiny little home. My father had already left for his job, holding onto a warm mug. Warming my chilly hands, the rain has been relentless the last couple of days. Tiny little pieces of my blond hair fell out of my pinned curls; school was the second thing on my mind today. Today my father wasn't training new guards for the prison. But today was the day that new prisoners were arriving to Alcatraz. I've grown up here, although my mother was distressed about her baby living on an island she had little choice over the matter of where I lived. She was leaving my father for some sailor who was preparing for war; she lives in Northern Carolina now. I heard something a few years back about her being a grandmother. So I gather now that I have step-siblings, but none of them are my family. Surprisingly, my family was a rowdy bunch. I had the whole family; the crazy uncle, the murderous brother, the strict father. My father brought my here when I was one, sixteen years I've been living on this rock. Well, today seventeen but I don't think my father even remembers he has a lot on his plate today. Putting down the mug, I wrapped my trench coat around my body and stepped down the three steps in the front of my house.

Walking up to the buildings closest to me, I felt a few drops of rain splatter down my face. Picking up my pace, I ended up near the control tower where the barge was coming in today. My father, Tommy and Harold were talking and filling out paperwork. I smiled and walked over to them; Tommy glanced up at me and smiled. Tilting his hat at me, I smiled and blushed.

"Hello Quinn, you know you're not aloud over here" he said to me, I shrugged playfully.

"Be nice to the birthday girl" I laughed back.

Fake shock crossed his young face "Damn, I forgot to buy you a present I guess this will have to do then" he said, reaching into his pocket.

Pulling out a little box with dark blue ribbon wrapped around it, he handed it to me. I frowned and looked up at him with a cautious smirk.

"It's from all of us" he said, placing it in my hand.

Opening the ribbon, I felt the blood rush to my face. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Inside the box were two large studded sapphire earrings, with a small diamond on top. The earrings were silver, this must of cost a fortune! I gasped slightly as I gazed into the beautiful pair of sapphires. Deep blue, like the ribbon I smiled up at my father, Harold and Tommy.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed Tommy shrugged casually.

My father wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed "It was Tommy's idea to get the sapphire earrings, he said they were your favourite and we all chipped in, happy birthday pumpkin" he said, kissing the top of my head.

The metal scrapping of the barge pulling up stopped us all short, all the playfulness had fallen from the three men's faces. My father pushed away from me, I stood there awkwardly for a moment. Before pushing off to the right away from the prisoners, I didn't want to relive that experience again. Yikes!

"Joseph Raymond; raping and killing a congruous man and his thirteen year old daughter, Ray Violet; attempted murder and robbery, Henry McKellar; Armed Robbery and arson and finally Noah Evans; the right hand man of the New Jersey mafia" called out Harry, the guard who transports the prisoners.

Only four, that's not too bad. Each one of them marched out; I crossed my arms and watched them. Each one walking out, equally repulsive, well except for one; my breath hitched in my throat. His dark hair and deep brown eyes caught mine for only a moment. He was beautiful; I looked away from him and blushed. Looking back up, he was no longer looking at me, like I was nothing to him. Tommy came and stood beside me; I looked up at him and composed my face quickly.

"Repulsive aren't they?" he said, I nodded and scoffed in agreement.

"Completely" I said, watching as the prisoner walked away.

Getting off the barge after school, I noticed that the prisoners were in the courtyard for their hour's free time. Walking past the fence, I received a few wolf whistles, blushing I smiled up at them and rolled my eyes. Walking past, I noticed the beautiful prisoner was sitting alone near the fence. Taking a deep breath, I stopped and smiled slightly at him. He looked up from the deck of cards he was dealing, looking me once over, he sneered at me.

"I thought there were no women on this rock" he said, I only barely heard him.

Stepping closer to the fence I shrugged "Well we all make mistakes" I replied, he scoffed lightly and looked at me with his brown eyes.

"Maybe" he said, I shrugged.

"I'm Quinn" I said, he smiled slightly.

"Ray"

Ray Violet, attempted murder and robbery... wow.

"Quinn" he said, standing up and nodded towards me.

Walking away, he looked behind him once more. I smiled and stepped away, turning away I walked back down to the cabins were the guards and me and my father lived.


	2. Chapter 2: Dating the ally

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS a M story, there will be adult things happen in this story.**

The steam of the boiling water, washed up over my exposed chest. Warming my cold skin, the window was open above the stove. Small speckles of rain washed into the small home, putting down the pot of boiled vegetables. I heard the front door click open, my father grumbled as he walked in from work.

"Quinn" he called out, I turned and smiled.

"In the kitchen" I replied, he wandered into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, he sighed.

"Long day?" I asked, he grunted.

"Yeah, don't worry about dinner darling, Tommy wanted to take you out to dinner tonight" he said, slumping back into his seat.

I smiled at my father "really?" I asked, my father nodded and took a deep breath.

"That boy fancies you" he said, I blushed and shrugged casually.

"I'm surprised you're letting me go then" I replied.

"Out of all the men who know, I think Tommy is the best choice" my father added, I scoffed lightly.

Serving up my father a quick dinner, I whisked into my bedroom. Putting on a light blue dress with matching flats and a clutch I then quickly pulled my hair up. Red lipstick and cat eyeliner, I felt like a real pin up girl. Like in the pictures my father has.

Taking the finished plate of my father, I washed it up in the basin.

"Tommy is doing a round at block eight, meet him there and I told him to have you home by ten" he said, pushing in his seat and retreating into his bedroom.

I couldn't help the tingle that ran through my body, Ray was in block eight.

"Bye!" I called out as I shut the door behind me.

Walking up to block eight, I received a few happy birthday's from passing guards. Entering the block, I walked along the bottom floor. Glancing around, I caught glimpses of the prisoners stirring in their cells as I walked past. Block eight was normally where the newest members of the rock were situated before being placed into their permanent cells. Reaching the end of the hallway, I spotted Tommy sitting in the guard's office at the end of the hall. Knocking on the door, he stood up abruptly and smiled awkwardly at me.

"You look amazing" he said, I blushed.

"Thank-you, my father told me to come and see you" I said, Tommy laughed.

"The things that man does for us" he said, I frowned slightly.

I laughed; I knew exactly what he meant. My father was determined since I was eleven that my future husband was going to be a guard.

"Where's the earrings I bought, I mean, we brought you?" he asked, I blushed.

My hands flying up to my ears, I'm such an idiot!

"Oops, wait here I'll run home and grab them, the barge can wait for us a few minutes" I said, Tommy smiled and shrugged sitting back down on his seat.

Wheeling it back into his desk, he turned his attention back to his paperwork. Rushing down the hallway, I could hear the grumbles of the prisoners and the clicking of my flats on the cold floor. I was only about a meter away from the door when I heard his voice whisper from the darkness.

"I never picked you as a light blue gal" I heard him say, stopping in my tracks I turned around to the last cell I passed.

Stepping back, I took a deep breath and shrugged. He was sitting on his bed the light cascading a mysterious shadow over his face. I shuddered slightly, stepping closer I was glad I was concealed in darkness I was blushing like crazy.

"You obviously don't know me well enough" I replied, in a whisper.

He chuckled, getting off his bed he moved closer to the cell bars. He was in reaching length now.

"We can change that, if you like" he replied, leaning against the bars.

I took a shaky breath and laughed lightly, I leaned slightly closer. My heart was pounding loudly; I was surprised he couldn't hear it thumping.

"Does the mysterious act work on most girls?" I asked, he smiled slyly and nodded.

I jutted my bottom lip out "and are you hoping it works with me?" he chuckled.

"I already know it has" he replied, pushing away from the bars.

Moving and sitting back down on his bed, he smirked up at me.

"Quinn?" I heard Tommy call out, snapping away from Ray I looked to confused Tommy.

He's worked here two years, since he was eighteen, and he hasn't once seen me talk to the new prisoners. Stepping away I smiled at him, my heart still racing from speaking with Ray.

"Sorry, I lost my footing and tripped and my purse fell into his cell, he was kind enough to return it to me" I lied, my voice shaking.

I heard him chuckle from his cell "None of these men are kind, come on I'll walk you back to your house to get your earrings" he said, guiding me away from Ray.

After dinner, Tommy and I walked back towards home. He' guided me through the sleek rain that was falling over us. Passing me his jacket, I smiled up at him; I felt my heart flutter slightly. I noticed the look in his eyes, he inched closer to me. Stopping only centimetres from my lips, a small smile crossed his face.

"Happy birthday Quinn" he said, before kissing my softly.


	3. Chapter 3: 9:30am shift

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

His lips were soft; I couldn't help the giddy feeling bubble up in my chest. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kept my lips locked onto his. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, I felt like a harlot. Kissing a boy in the rain, his tongue in my mouth; pushing me away. I opened my eyes and gasped. Ray.

Snapping up from my sleep, I felt the warmth from the heater radiating through my door. The rain was making music against my window. Saturday, no school a full day of helping my father work the prisoners. Running my fingers over my lips, they still tingled from my dream. Running my hand down my chin, I put it down on my thigh. The clock read 8:30, I should get up.

My father had already left for work; I better get ready to meet up with him. I wonder who I'll be working with today. Having a shower, I pulled my hair back into a long braid. Grabbing my black trench coat I headed up to meet my father.

He was working in the infirmary today, guarding all the wounded prisoners. But more guarding the doctors and nurses; I smiled up at the two nurses who were on shift. Tina and Brittany, both turning their noses down at me I rolled my eyes.

"Tarts" I mumbled, walking in I found my dad easily.

He was speaking to Dr. Bourne I smiled at both of them "hello Dr. Bourne" I said, shaking his hand.

"Quinn, do you not have plans today?" my father asked, I shook my head at him.

"Of course not, each Saturday I enjoy helping you but I've made plans with Santana and Emily to go shopping tomorrow" I smiled at him brightly.

"Very well, today I'll leave you a simple job, talk to the prisoners in the infirmary most are sedated but there is a few who won't mind a bit of company" Dr. Bourne interrupted.

I smiled and nodded at him "Okay"

"Well, I must go and do my rounds with Dr. Bourne and I'll be back at eleven, so that's three hours Quinn" my father said, before leaving.

There were nine prisoners inside the infirmary, each given their privacy by a white cotton linen sheath. Seven of them were asleep, I turned to my right. The creepy old man who used to spit at me when I was younger smiled at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I frowned, spinning around I sat down beside the prisoner who I was guessing was awake because I heard him groan before. Reaching forward, I through the curtain across blocking my view from the creepy man; exhaling loudly I turned to look at the prisoner. I frowned deeply. It was Ray, three days and everywhere I go, this man is there.

His lip was busted and he had a swollen cheek and eye. Scratching and bruises covering his beautiful face, his arm was also in an improvised sling for his arm. He smiled cockily up at me.

"Well if this is my view, I don't mind being the guards rag doll" he said, shifting up in his bed.

I forced myself to create a realistic eye roll "Who did this to you?" I asked him, lifting my hand up I ran my fingers along the ridge of his jaw. Tracing a large bruise, he winced slightly.

"Tommy's got a good right hook" he said, I frowned.

Tommy? I was with him most of the night, how could he of beaten Ray?

"I was with Tommy all last night, it couldn't of possibly been him" I replied, he smirked.

"I didn't pick you as that sort of girl" he said, I scoffed.

Smacking his wounded arm, he winced and barked out a laugh.

"Sorry" he said, with a smile.

I shrugged playfully, shifting myself. I sat now on the bed beside him, my thigh was brushing against the covers where normally his would be. Looking at the bruises all over his face, I felt my heart sink.

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked, in almost a whisper.

His brown eyes locked with mine, he nodded slowly "If I apparently go near you again, I'll 'get it'" he said sarcastically, I frowned.

"Why are you here?" I asked quickly. He looked to me and smirked again.

"Didn't you hear? Attempted murder and robbery" he said instantly.

I looked down into my lap, he chuckled "What? Were you hoping I was innocent? Falsely accused of my crimes? No one gets on the rock for being innocent Quinn" he said, I snapped my eyes up and locked onto them with his.

"w-why?" I stammered out.

He shrugged "I came home from work last June, I found my soon to be wife and my brother in bed together, I shot him with a revolver and her..." he said, trailing off.

Leaning closer to him I nodded "Yeah?"

"I used the rope from the garage to string her up in the bedroom off the ceiling fan, then I robbed a bakery to get money to start a new life, I got caught before I hit the border, both of their injuries were not fatal apparently" he said, my heart was beating.

He looked up at me, my mouth must of been open "I'm not a nice person" he said, I smiled slightly.

"I never thought you were Ray" I replied.

In that moment of silence, I felt the rough pads of his skin scrape across the bare skin just above my knee. I sucked in a deep breath, leaning forward slowly; I was only centimetres away from his face.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, I smirked slightly.

"Quinn?" I heard Tommy say, snapping away from Ray I looked up to a confused Tommy.

His eyes not trained on either one of us, more Ray's hand that had made its way up my dress. Swallowing loudly, he looked at us sternly.

"Quinn, I'd suggest you leave...now" he said, I felt my cheeks go hot.

Getting up, I felt his hand cling to me tightly before sliding away. I looked up at Tommy as I passed him; he looked down at me with sad eyes. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him easily away with me. Into the hall, I was still blushing when I spoke.

"It's not what you thought Tommy, he was telling me about his family and he wanted to whisper something into my ear, I promise" I said, reaching forward and grabbing his hand.

Lacing his fingers through mine, he pulled me close to him. Never in a million years did I ever want to see the disappointment in his eyes that now looked down upon me. Looking up at him, I smiled slightly, this was so wrong.

"I'm not a school boy Quinn and neither is he...stop playing with fire" he said, kissing my forehead briskly.

Pushing me away, he headed back into the infirmary. Turning around he pointed down the hall and mouthed 'go, now'. Feeling the crimson blood rush to my cheeks, I turned and hurried down the hallway. It dawned on me as I was walking across the yard, near the barge.

Not only was I crushing hard on Ray, the same feelings ran deep for Tommy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – there kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breast Afiliation

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Sitting down at the table, I waited for my two best friends; Santana and Emily to arrive. Ordering my favourite meal, a triple cheeseburger, fries (Extra salt) and a large cup of malt milk. Tapping my fingers, I looked out the window. Not even when I was on the mainland I still couldn't get away from the rock. It was visible from the diner we sat at each weekend.

"Why hello stranger" I heard Santana say, tapping me on the head playfully.

I laughed and flicked my wrist, smacking her slightly. Sitting down across from me, I turned to search for Emily.

"She's not coming Quinn, I think it's time you gave up on Emily, she obviously chose Paul over us" Santana said, flicking away a young waitress who came to serve her.

It was nice hanging around with Santana again, I completely forgot about the two boys and once again aloud myself to be a eighteen year old. Carefree and fun, eating so much that Santana and I looked almost sick we were chatting happily about school coming to a end in a week. The bell of the diner rung, a few of the chatting girls fell silent. Santana peaked up excitedly, turning around I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was Darren, Tommy and Jacob; the three young guards at Alcatraz. I sighed and turned around, sinking in my seat slightly.

Santana eyeing off them boys like they were a piece of meat, chewed on her lip "Damn, the tall one with the grey eyes" she whispered.

I didn't need to turn, I knew she was eyeing off Tommy. My stomach churned, I shouldn't want to rip her hair out, technically. Tommy is single and so is Santana, there's nothing wrong with her looking at him.

"Wanna introduce us?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I frowned at her "There all married" I mumbled, she sighed.

"Don't cop out of me now Quinn! I've waited too long for us to be old enough to play with the security guards" she said, eyeing Tommy off again.

I heard the boys shuffle slightly as they passed us; Santana puffed her chest up as they walked past. Tommy smiled at me and winked playfully, looking away I blushed. Glancing at Santana, he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"We're men, not boys" Jacob said, cutting in front of Tommy.

I smiled slightly, as they walked off. Santana looked at me with anguish.

"What was that huh?" she demanded, I was still blushing.

"It was nothing, there my friends" I replied, she laughed dryly.

"Friends as hot as him and you don't smile and wink at each other...is the guard's daughter having a fling with Alcatraz's most eligible guard?" she said, poking me.

Squirming away I laughed "not exactly" I said, she squealed from excitement.

"Tell me every detail" she said, leaning forward excitedly.

Times with Santana were always a blast, it was a shame her parents never let her visit the rock. But completely understandable, I got a lift back with Tommy, Jacob and Darren. Sitting in the back, I leant my head against Tommy. I was surprisingly tired; I began to drift off to sleep. Halve awake, I heard the conversation between Tommy and Jacob.

"Does her father know about you two?" Jacob asked, Tommy chuckled and sighed.

"I think he knows what goes on between us" Tommy replied.

"She's getting older know, catching the eye of one or two prisoners" Jacob added, I felt Tommy's arm that was wrapped around me tighten.

"I'll kill every last one of them, if any of them in the slightest touch her" he said.

"Really, all that just to get laid Tommy?" Darren added.

"Nah, all this because I know she's going to be Mrs Quinn Fairchild" he said, swiping a piece of hair out of my face.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Waking up, I knew I wasn't in my bed. I was curled up against a pillow that I'd never slept with, sitting up in the bed. I frowned; I had no idea where I was. I was in the same dress and jacket as yesterday when I fell asleep on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy?" I called out; I heard a shuffle from behind the door.

Opening the door, his bright face appeared from the door. I smiled slightly at him, rubbing my eyes.

"Where am i?" I asked, entering the room he shrugged.

"You were fast asleep and um... you're father had a lady over from the land, so I let you sleep in my bed for the night" he said, his voice shaking.

I frowned slightly "I slept on the couch, promise" he said, I laughed lightly.

Getting up off the bed, I walked over to him strongly. Pulling his face down to mine, I didn't hesitate in kissing him. He didn't react at first, shocked I was taking charge; he soon laced his arms around me. Locking me tightly to his body, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip soon gained entry into my mouth.

Holding me there, I felt a mixture of happiness and betrayal. Taking initiative wasn't enough to sort out why my crush of Ray wasn't going away. I was snapped into reality when I felt the slight pressure of Tommy's hand caressing my left breast. Pushing him away from me, he let go instantly.

"Tommy!" I said, he stumbled back.

"I'm sorry" he said, wrapping my jacket tightly around me, I stormed off from his home.

Frowning into the rain, I grumbled up into the infirmary. Not knowing what I was going to find, hopefully Ray. He was again sitting in his bed, looking around at nothing. His eyes light up slightly when he saw me standing at the end of his bed. Turning around I shut the curtain that gave us privacy.

"Twice in two days, I'm one lucky son of a gun" he said, smirking.

Walking over to him, like with Tommy, my face was only centimetres from his. He smiled slightly; I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his beauty.

The two strongest possible sounding words I could form fell from my mouth.

"Kiss me"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5:  Busted!

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

His mouth pulled up into a smirk, looking me in the eye. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth he went to speak but shut it again. Lifting his hand up, he pulled away a blond strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. Pushing up off his bed, his lips caught mine; a large crackle broke the silence in the room. Pulling away, I brought my hand up to my lips. He zapped me; I felt a shrill of excitement pulse through my body. Starting in my lips and ending in my toes, he looked at him. His face guarded in expression.

"Wow" I whispered, he smirked.

"You didn't even give me a chance to get into it" he said, I felt myself blush.

Moving forward again, I sat down beside him; his black eye was starting to yellow along with the other along his jaw.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said, my heart began to flutter.

Smiling I leaned forward and kissed him again, his arm laced around my back. Securing my flimsy frame to him, gripping onto his damaged arm I held onto him tightly. Not wanting to let this moment go, he smiled slightly while kissing me.

Again, betrayal washed through me. Tommy was such a nice guy, although he was a bit protective he was genuinely sweet. I know that the earrings he got were all his idea; my father still thought I wanted a doll last year. Again, I was broken back into reality when I felt pressure against my left breast. He was caressing it, well most squeezing it; my blood started to pump. He was rough... I liked it.

Letting out a light moan, I pushed my chest harder down onto Ray. Squeezing my breast harder, his lips became rougher against mine. The distinct curtain being reefed back was the scariest noise I've ever heard. Latched on there was no lying about this, pulling away I turned to face the guard. Who was most likely Tommy; my hazel eyes caught with his I knew those eyes anywhere, because I see them every day.

"Darren!" I yelped, he started to change colours rapidly.

He was white, then red than white again. Oh god, Tommy's best friend! Reaching forward, he gripped my arm; pulling me away from Ray. He let me go instantly, holding me beside him. I looked up at Darren with fear.

"You whore!" he yelled at me, I flinched away.

Lifting his right hand up, I felt the deafening pain as my father slapped me across the face. I didn't get to scream like I wanted, but he was too angry to even begin to plead with. Pulling me from the room, he flung me away from him. Stumbling forward I fell into the nearest wall, turning around I was surrounded by his large frame.

"You don't understand!" I said, trying to sound strong.

Gripping the back of my hair again I looked into his cold eyes "I'll forget what I saw today, if, you stop playing games with Tommy I've had enough of you and your perfect ways" he sneered, I frowned.

"You're attending to Tommy's dirty work?" I demanded, he scoffed loudly and glared down upon me.

"No Quinn, I'm doing yours" he said, shoving me back into the wall.

Cringing into the wall, I burrowed my eyebrows into my eyes. How dare he threaten me, shove me and yell at me. Does he forget who I am?

As he walked away, I took a deep breath "Hope you enjoyed making your bed, I'm going to make certain you sleep in it" I called out to Darren who was walking down the hallway.

He stopped and turned to look at me "You don't stand a chance, you're just a woman" he said, I smirked at him.

"Exactly" I replied.

I had no idea where this surge of power was coming from; maybe it was the fear of losing Ray only getting to have him for three days. But one thing was certain, Darren had to go. I knew my father and Tommy where my best bet of firing Darren. But how was I going to do this? I couldn't just tell him that he shoved me into a wall, there's no explanation why and he'll tell them immediately about Ray and I know for sure I'll be shipped off to my mothers. The next idea that popped into my head was deliciously evil; I know understand why I always thought the prisoners. Walking back to Ray, I took a deep breath; he smiled up at me. My breath caught in my throat; why was he so beautiful!

"Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded.

Moving so I was beside his bed, I smiled at him slightly "I need you know to hit me, hard"

The shock that crossed his face was almost amusing to watch. His eyes were wide and his mouth popped open.

"I'm not hitting you" he stammered out.

I sighed and leant down closer to his face, jutting my bottom lip out "Please"

He shook his head "no!"

Kissing him gently I pulled away "Are you sure?" I asked he nodded.

"You know I don't get you, you're so innocent and bubbly but now you want me to hit you?" he said, I shrugged.

"I still am that girl, but I just got busted by a guard kissing you, if my father finds out about this I'm screwed, I'll be living in North Carolina and I don't like it up there, I like it here" I said, he shook his head.

"You know he's one of the guards that held onto my while Tommy put me here, I'm sure his intentions or accusations will go away if you play house wife with that Tommy kid" he said, I frowned.

Standing up straight I sighed "Are you going to hit me or not?" I demanded.

"I certainly hope not, Quinn" I heard Dr. Bourne say.

Turning around, I was again busted this time by Dr. Bourne and my father. He looked at him with cold eyes.

"You're meant to be at school Quinn" my father said prying his cold eyes from Ray to me, I coughed lightly.

"I'm feeling a little phlegm-y today, daddy and I were listening to stories from Ray here and I thought they'd make me feel better and we got into a light argument over the real story of...Sleeping Beauty which I'm rehearsing for the school play, tada!" I lied, awkwardly.

My father nodded "You always were a terrible liar Quinny, get to the barge, you'll be late for school otherwise" he said.

Damn it!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional charges

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

It's been three days, yep, three days since I was busted with Ray. Well my dad didn't technically bust me, but Darren did. He slinks around the place, glaring at me every time he spots me. It's awkward that's for sure. Getting off the barge after school, I passed the yard where all the prisoners were outside. Frowning I looked around, no Ray? Billy Snippets was closest to the fence.

"Oi, Billy; Where's Ray?" I called out, he turned.

Sneering at me he smiled "Didn't ya hear? He's in the hole for beating the crap out of a guard, almost killed him too" he sneered, my heart sunk.

Tommy? Darren? Not old gentle Harold? "Who?" I demanded, he laughed.

"Let's hope it's not lover boy, it'll be harder to imagine a different face above you if his is so terrifyingly disfigured" he said, before slinking into the crowd.

Another face? Pushing off, I headed down to home; Tommy was free today. So he should be at home, he wasn't on the list of who left and returned to the rock. Knocking three times, I heard him mumble something. Opening the door, his eyes light up immediately, relief washed over me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I dug my face into his collar bone.

"I heard about Ray attacking a guard, I was worried it was you!" I spluttered out.

I felt his body erupt in laughter, soothing my hair with his hand. He carefully pulled me inside his house, putting me down onto the couch I refused to detach myself from him. Feeling the light pressure of his lips, kissing my temple I felt a wash of guilt. He's always been such a sweet guy to me, overprotective and idiotic friends but he's patient, kind and loyal. But Ray was dangerous, mysterious and bad... Ugh!

"Would it be okay, Quinn if I kissed you on the lips?" he asked, I frowned into his collar.

He's never asked me for a kiss, he always took control of that part of our so called relationship. Lifting my head up I nodded at him, he caught my lips in a soft embrace. His lips moving with mine, he was a excellent kisser. He set a light fire build in my chest that burned to my stomach. Opening my eyes for a moment, something shinny caught my eye. It was Tommy's master keys; it unlocked everything in the entire place. Even Ray's solitude cell! Unlocking my hand from his shirt, I slid it down slowly. Inching closer to the keys, I was so close; gripping onto the metal. The clinging of the keys snapped his eyes open. Pulling away from me, he frowned.

"What was that?" he said.

I smiled and shrugged "I don't know"

Tugging again the keys jingled, he moved to look at his keys. Grabbing his chin, I forced him to look back at me. Taking a deep breath, I took a plunge I was not ready for.

"I said, touch me" I said, almost purring.

His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. His face still slightly guarded.

"Where?" he asked.

"My breasts, my stomach...my thighs" I said, between nipping at his lips.

"Over..." he started, I sighed.

I had a feeling I was going to regret this, pulling down the zipper on the front of my dress. I tugged it down either side of my arms, eventually freeing them. I detested the bra's that we were forced to wear, so today I was bare chest. For him and all his glory to play with, Ray better be worth it. Lifting up his shaky hands, he cradled my breasts within his cold hands. His finger swiping along my dusty pink nipple, a shot of electricity shot through my body. Reaching forward, I grasped onto the keys. Slowly sliding them back towards me as Tommy felt my breasts, unlike Ray, Tommy was soft and caring. Looking down at him I took a deep breath. He gleamed up at me.

"I love you Quinn" he said, in that moment my whole world came crashing down.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7: Spread 'em

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Walking up to the Hole, I was glad I grabbed a torch tonight, the Hole which was situated in a building by itself like I suspected; Harold was slightly snoring at his desk. I smiled slightly, I liked Harold he was such a sweet man. Walking up to the Hole, I took a deep breath; pulling out the keys from my pocket I jumped at the large three clicks the locks made. Pulling open the door, the light from outside shown into the Hole. In the corner, I badly beaten Ray glared up from his makeshift bed. A smile sparked across his face, stepping in I shut the door behind me. Taking the key with me, it was unlockable from both sides. But un-pickable, fortunately; walking over to where I last remember Ray was. I felt two thick warm arms wrap around my waist, I sucked in a slight gasp.

"Daddy know your here?" he whispered, his hot breath against the column of my neck.

I moaned "No and he won't ever know what were about to do" I whispered back, latching onto his neck.

I heard him chuckle "So I'm a part of your plan?"

I nodded, although he couldn't see me "You are, two guesses what were going to do" I giggled.

His lips kissed the hollow of my neck, I felt him tug at the belt holding my coat to my naked body. Letting him untie it, I wriggled from my coat. He chuckled again.

"Who said I wanted that from you?" he replied.

"Fine, if you don't want it I'll just to back to Tommy's house, he'll satisfy me and take something normally special to girls like me" I said, shrugging. Trying to act like I didn't care, truth was I died a little inside the moment those words left his lips.

With all the force he had, he pushed me hard into the nearing wall. Slamming my head against the concrete I cried out in pain. His hand covered my mouth before a little more than a eep of noise escaped.

"Spread your legs" he demanded, his hand pulling each leg apart.

Breathing heavily through my nose, I felt my heart racing. I gasped when I felt his cold fingers intrude my warm and untouched entrance. He moaned in response to the slick sheen that would be left on his fingers. Holding me to the wall with his body, he grabbed my coat. Pulling the belt from it, he carefully gagged me with the belt. He liked it so rough, it was exhilarating.

"You like it rough don't you? Like a backseat whore" he said, before I felt the sharp pain of his nails raking down my breast. I screamed in excitement.

Pinching onto my already tender nipples, he pulled me away from the wall and then threw me back into it. My hands, enclosed into his hair I could feel my wetness soaking down my thighs. He returned his hand to my womanhood, slipping one finger into me. He laughed slightly.

"You weren't lying about something special" before adding a second finger in.

A sharp pain later and what felt like maybe a trickle of blood. He was pumping into me at a moderate rate, breathing heavily. I rocked my hips back and forth along with hand, filling the cup of his hand with my juices. I could feel a deep heat burning in my abdomen, was this a orgasm? Taking deeper breaths, I rode on his hand faster.

Detaching himself from me, I almost cried out of anger. He was no longer touching me, I moaned out for a response. Still unable to see where he was, his hand laced through my hair. Pulling me forward, I stumbled to my knees. Unbuckling my belt, I took a large breath through my mouth.

"Keep your mouth open" he said, I nodded and complied.

Feeling the tip of what I guessed was his penis, rub across my lip I felt a shrill of excitement. Extending my tongue it ran across his tip, a little moisture dripped out. He moaned, stepping forward. He slowly inched his penis into my mouth, latching on. I had never before even seen a man's penis in real life, no I was sucking on one. Prison really does change people... judging by how far, he was engorged into my mouth I was possibly looking at about nine inches of Ray in my mouth. The tip of my nose was touching his stomach. Picking up his pace, I tried to match it. Rolling my tongue around inside my mouth I nipped and gargled his penis. Learning only what Santana told me about what she did to the high school football team. Pulling me away from him by my hair, I winced in pain. He was so rough, it was amazing! Pushing me down, I was lying on my back. Legs arched and my arms lying on my stomach. Reaching down he grabbed both of my breasts, slapping them hard. Harder and harder each time, jumping at each hit a thrill of pleasure tingled from my breast to my womanhood.

"Beg for me" he said, I smirked.

"Ray" I moaned, reaching forward.

I found it standing erection, gliding my fingers down his penis. Wet by my saliva, he moaned and laughed.

A hard slap across my face, stunned me momentarily. "I said beg for me" he said, gripping onto my chin hard.

"Ray...please" I begged slightly.

A hard slap to my face and my left breast had me squealing in pleasure.

"Louder" he demanded, was he crazy? Any louder and Harold will wake up.

"Ray" I said slightly louder, another slap.

His left hand slowly started to slap my womanhood, "Once more, louder" he said, almost yelling.

"Just do it!" I yelled also.

Not giving any adjusting time, he alined and thrusted his entire penis into my virgin channel. I gasped loudly, pumping into me he held me down on the floor by holding onto me tightly by the throat. Each thrust hard and painful, filled with lust and pleasure. Squeezing, slapping, lightly punching and pinching my nipples and bundle of nerves. I was soon a mess, sweating and slightly crying the heat returned to my abdomen. Arching my back, I dug my nails into Ray's back dragging them down multiple times. The world around me exploded, only leaving Ray and myself. His body shuddered only moments after mine stopped, letting go of me completely.

I felt his body heat lie down beside me, casting one arm over me. Placing a tender kiss on my lips, that was swollen from slaps and sloppy kisses.

"Quinn..." he whispered, I groaned slightly in response.

"I think I'm in love with you" he said, I groaned loudly.

Not him too.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	8. Chapter 8: Brunette at the door

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Opening my eyes, I groaned loudly. The sun was peering into my room, directly into my eyes. The emotions and overwhelming feelings washed through my slightly sore body. I had bruises all over my breasts and neck from Ray, but I didn't mind. They were my battle scars, to him a declaration of ownership of some sorts. The only problem was the final words he said to me. 'I think I'm in love with you Quinn'. I was only eighteen! I didn't know what I was going to be doing for summer next week, let alone declaring my love for Ray...or Tommy. I had to return his keys today, how was this going to work.

Getting ready, I doubled my foundation to cover the love bites on my neck and arms. Heading over to Tommy's I took a deep breath. Knocking three times I waited patiently, opening the door I felt several emotions wash through me at once. A young brunette, with large green eyes opened the door. Wearing Tommy's uniform shirt, her hair was messy and her lips swollen like mine.

"Um, hi" she said, her voice hoarse from screaming all night I bet.

Looking down I scoffed slightly, leaning in I slammed his keys down into his dresser. Mixing them with all his other things, looking up to the brunette I smiled sarcastically.

"Tell Tommy" I said, she quickly cut me off.

"Tell him yourself, Tommy!" she called.

He rounded the corner, wearing only his boxers. His face paling when he spotted me at the door, I grimaced at him.

"You're a jerk, I can't believe you god damn it!" I said, the brunette gasped slightly.

He too popped his mouth open; language from a young girl wasn't acceptable. I know but neither was sleeping with a prisoner... or sleeping with some girl who he knew for possible only one night, probably not even that. Harlot!

Storming off, I walked directly to the barge to get to school. Signing off, I walked to the front of the barge. Glaring down into the water, I watched my reflection wash in and out against the boat. As the barge pushed off the island, I spotted a frantic Tommy buttoning his top as he chased the barge. Scoffing, I took a seat and watched the water.

Sitting with Santana and Faye, they both chatted happily about their boyfriends.

"So, how's Tommy?" Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I scoffed "Does everything have to be about boys? Were almost finished high school! Do we wanna go somewhere?" I said, trying to change the conversation.

"Were going to Miami with our boyfriends...you should come with us, bring Tommy!" Faye added.

"Are you just naturally this stupid?" I snapped, Faye's face sunk.

"I'm sorry Faye" I said, she pushed away from the table.

Santana looked at me "You know, for such a nice person you have one nasty mean streak through the core of your soul"

As she walked away, I dropped my head. Yeah, and this mean streak all started thanks to Tommy and Ray...

Leaving for home early, I knew Tommy would be waiting at the barge. So I was hoping to miss him all together, he plagued my mind today. I know I shouldn't be mad at him; last night with Ray should have been able to prove that to me. But you don't tell a girl you love her, and then sleep with a sleazy brunette. Ugh, she wasn't even his type! Walking up to my house, I sighed. Of course he knew me too well, sitting on the stairs to my home. He waited with a single white rose (My favourite) in hand.

"Go home Tommy" I said, pushing past him up the stairs.

Following me inside, he gripped onto my wrist; gently twirling me around. I winced slightly from a bruise, from my defiantly wild night with Ray. Looking into his eyes, I felt my whole world crack.

"I'm so sorry" he pleaded; I shook my head and dropped it to look away from him.

"I don't believe you" I whispered back, his warm hand wrapped around the side of my neck.

"What can I do Quinn to prove to you that I'm sorry? And that I love you" he said, I looked up to him.

Tears slightly welled in my eyes; I had no morals when it came to these boys. I've been playing them both like they were my rag dolls, only truly hurting Tommy along the way. I'm turning into Santana! Setting my jaw I looked up at him strongly.

"This Friday, so two days from now, I want you to take me into the town on a beautiful date the whole nine yards, then when I get home I want you to take me into your house and screw me like you did that brunette" I said, his face broke into a giant smile.

"I would do anything for you Quinn" he said.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me, though" I replied, his smile dropped.

"It won't every happen again, I promise" he said.

You're promises don't mean much... tilting my head up I kissed his lips. Savouring the salty tears and anguish between us both. I might have been lying to myself about my feeling towards Tommy. Pushing me up against the closest wall, he gently added pressure to my hips. I could feel all that was Tommy through his pants.

Pushing him away from me, I took a deep breath. Running my hand softly down his cheek, I sighed loudly.

"This is your only shot Tommy, if you screw this up it's your own fault and there's no second chance" I said, before pecking his lips again.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	9. Chapter 9: Her visitation rights

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

"Congratulations to the seniors of 1959!" My principal cheered, to the crowed.

Standing up I waved down to my father, Harold, Tommy and a badly beaten Darren. They were the only four who could attend; I got all my congratulations from the guards as I left. Hugging Santana and Faye, I couldn't help but smile brightly. I tried to ignore what tonight was...Friday.

"Wow, school is over!" Faye squealed, Santana and I laughed.

"You know, Quinn if you want, there's still room for Tommy and you to come with us to Miami the train doesn't leave until 2:30 tomorrow" Faye added, I smiled slightly.

"I'll talk to Tommy about it, who knows where we'll be tomorrow" I added.

I felt Tommy's arms wrap around my waist from behind "Congratulations Quinn" he mumbled into my neck.

Spinning around I kissed him lightly, standing back Darren and my father looked at us with pleasing smiles. Harold was just gleaming in general.

"Congratulations sweetie" my father said, kissing the top of my head.

Waving good-bye to Santana and Faye, I called out to them quickly "I'll call tomorrow to tell you what's happening!"

I had four hours till Tommy was picking me up, I decided to go visit Ray. He was still in the Hole, for another three days I'm pretty sure. Ronald, who was on shift had gone to lunch. Leaving the Hole unattended, this was perfect for me anyway. Using Ronald's keys that he was dumb enough to leave behind when he left. I opened the door, Ray sitting in his bed purred up at me.

Shutting the door behind me I waited for him to envelop me in his arms. Stepping forward, I bumped into him. Catching me in his arms, his lips made first contact with his. The kiss was short and sweet; he scoffed and pushed me away.

"Ugh, you smell like that guard" he said, I frowned.

"What?" I replied.

"I just finished my graduation, he hugged me..." I said, I could almost feel his eyes roll.

"You shouldn't lie to a man that has you locked in the darkness" he said, a shrill of adrenaline pulsed through my body.

"I'm not, if you want...I can leave" I said, dropping my face.

My cheeks burning, I turned to leave. Stepping forward, I felt his hand snake up stomach and locking me in across my chest. Pulling him back to his body, I smirked slightly. Well...my dress was short enough.

His voice trailed into my ear, husky and deep "You didn't come here to talk did you Quinn?"

I moaned a no, he laughed "What did you come here for?" he asked.

This stopped me in my tracks, what did I come here for? Sex? His company? Or did I secretly enjoy tagging both boys along? The last thought sent a tingle in my womanhood.

"Are you here to tell me something?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

He wanted the three words out of my mouth as much as Tommy did. I love you, but I didn't know who I loved. I knew I cared for them both, but love? I don't know what I'm having for dinner tonight let alone who I want to dedicate my life too.

"I can't" I whispered, his body stiffened.

"It's because of him isn't it" he hissed, I nodded.

The movement of my hair, registering to him my unspoken answer; flipping me around he shoved me against the wall. Gripping onto my chin, I struggled against him.

"Ray, stop it your hurting me" I said calmly.

"Why him, what has he done beside give you a guilty conscience, if you really wanted him; why are you here with me?" he demanded, I took a gulp of air.

"Because I think I love you both" I stuttered out, his grip on my chin tightening.

"You think?" he said.

"Yes!" I hissed.

His lips came crashing down onto mine, locking my jaw. I returned his kiss slightly, pulling away I could feel his lips pull into a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Before I opened my mouth to answer, I gasped slightly as his hand cupped my centre.

"Why me?" I asked, his finger started to roll along the damp clothing.

"Because, your hair reminds me of the sun and your eyes of the green hills I grew up playing on and your smile, because it's so breathtakingly beautiful and innocent that it makes me wish I was a better man who deserved you" he said, I felt my heart melt.

"When I finally got to speak to you, in the yard; I could hardly speak, I wanted to say more but only short sentences came out, then at my cell where you where wearing your blue dress I knew that's when your unspoken words and curious stares had stolen my soul, Quinn; do you see how hard it is for me to know your near him, talking to him...kissing him" he said, I moaned slightly.

No matter how many kisses I would share with Tommy, in this moment I knew. Tommy was the right man for me in society's eyes. But it wasn't him who I was nearly brought to tears over thinking I'd hurt them. It was Ray, he was mine and I was his; kissing his lips gently. He pulled away abruptly.

"Ray" I whispered, he stopped rolling his fingers against me.

Moments passed in silence, only our breathing "I do love you" I said, a wall of happiness washed down upon me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	10. Chapter 10: Electrcial currents

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Holding me up against the wall, he released my chin. Ray kissed the hollow of my neck. Trailing his kisses up to my lips, locking our tongues together he dug his nails into sides. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he pushed me up higher on the wall. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Stay with me tonight, I've already got my rations, we won't be disturbed until tomorrow morning" he whispered across my lips.

Shuttering I smiled slightly "I can't, I have to go out to dinner tonight with my father and a few other guards" I lied.

I didn't want him to even think about the date with Tommy tonight, of course I was going. But not too see who I wanted, tonight I was going to tell him that his chance was over. I'd chosen Ray, but he will never meet the man I chose. He'd kill Ray in a heartbeat.

"Such a shame, congratulations by the way" he said, kissing me softly.

"Where's my gift?" I purred, licking his lips playfully.

Pulling me off the wall, I latched onto Ray as he moved me to the end of the Hole. Near his bed, laying me gently down, my head landed on the soft pillow.

"I wasn't too rough last time was I?" he asked me softly.

I giggled "No, but try and be gentle" I whispered back.

Letting go of me, I felt his hand ball up the end of my dress. Pulling it up to my stomach, his hands slid under the sides of my underwear. Pulling them down to my ankles, shimming them off me quickly, I opened my legs fully. I heard and felt nothing besides his breathing, it was lacing up and down my thigh. Taking deep breaths, I waited for him to make the first move.

Gasping loudly, as his tongue ran across my soaked entrance. His mouth attached onto me bundle of nerves, sucking and nipping gently. Lacing my hand through his hair, I pushed down harder on his face. Bright spots began forming in my eyes; I'd never experienced such a rush of pleasure. It was more then I could of every expected, he lapped, tugged, nipped and sucked my womanhood. Not letting any part of me go to waste. Pumping two fingers into me, I could feel the bead of sweat form between my breasts running to my stomach. I started to rock my hips, giving higher jolts of pleasure; the burning heat in my abdomen return, I knew now I was close. Picking up his pace and mine, I took my two final deep gulps of air, before my body exploded into a sudden rush of exhilaration; gushing out my orgasm Ray remained put. Not letting one drop of me fall to the floor, my euphoria began to die down. The world around me came more coherent, how loud was I? And this burning sensation was beginning to build again, I squealed slightly when I felt Ray's hot tongue dart into my entrance. Replacing his fingers, his hands covering in my slimy sheen, fondled my breasts over my dress. Pinching the nipples gently, he was capable of doing both.

Rocking again on Ray's face, my euphoria hit. Sending me off into another land, while Ray continued to swirl and lap me up. Dropping to the floor, I was taking deep breaths. Ray finally released me, with a sloppy pop. He knew his job was done. Waiting for the intrusion of my mouth to begin, I opened my mouth widely. Waiting and waiting.

The familiar tingle and pressure of Ray's penis pushing its way into my channel sprung me up. If there was light, I knew I'd be staring him in the eye. Once he was fully prepped, I slowly started to rock against his hips, while started to thrust and shook underneath me. Locking my hands behind his neck, I squeezed my eyes shut. Relishing in the amazing pleasure and safety he gave me. Even if he was a prisoner in Alcatraz, bringing my lips onto his neck.

Mumbling against his neck, I smiled slightly "Tell me again why you love me"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**

**I was thinking, I'm either going to have three options happen with Tommy **

**He accepts it, with jerk comments.**

**Threatens her.**

**Attacks her, believing that if he has sex with her, she'll understand his 'love'.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicious minds

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! :D ha ha! BTW, if you're wondering I am a girl. –ahem- FaberryKnight –ahem- **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Taking a deep breath, I applied another coat of red lipstick and mascara. My father knocked on my open door, smiling at him in the mirror I turned around to face him. He smiled brightly at me.

"You look wonderful" he said, blushing again I shrugged.

"Thank-you, I'll be home by nine-thirty" I said with a slight smile.

"Good, I want a early night; tomorrow where transferring a few prisoners off to a big prison in New York" my father yawned, I frowned.

"I didn't see any requests come in lately" I said, picking up my sapphire earrings.

My father snorted "Government wants them shipped, I have no say" he said.

I nodded slightly in agreement "True, who's being transferred?"

"Findlay Turner, Ray Violet, Geoffrey Hunt and Morgan Grace, returning them to the state they came from" he said, shrugging casually.

My blood turned cold. Ray...was leaving? Did he know? I smiled awkwardly up at my father.

"I'm meeting Tommy at the barge, love you" I said, kissing his cheek and rushing from the house.

Walking down the barge, I was mentally fighting with myself. He was leaving me, but told me he loved me? Was I a game to keep him amused? No, he couldn't have known he was being shipped off only two weeks after arriving.

"You look wonderful" I heard Tommy say, looking up I smiled weakly.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Taking me to an Italian restaurant, we awaited for the waiter to take our order. Tapping my fingers against the table, I crossed my legs behind my chair. Far away from Tommy's playful limbs, smiling at me slightly he quickly frowned.

"I get a feeling you don't want to be here?" he said, I took a deep breath.

I smiled up at him; I guess he didn't deserve my childish behaviour. Straightening up in my seat, I stopped tapping. But kept my feet tightly tucked behind my seat.

"No, I do want to be here it's just...I'm nervous shall we say?" I said, instantly wanting to smack myself.

He smiled cockily "I'll be gentle, I promise" he slightly purred.

My stomach churned, a little bit of pile rode up in my mouth. I smiled awkwardly.

Coming home from the restaurant, my stomach was filled with butterflies. Watching it ship off into the distance, Tommy and I were completely alone. He smiled slightly, bending down he moved to peck my lips. Pulling back, I lightly laughed.

"Tommy, look" I said.

"No, you look I did not invest two years of my life being the cute guy for you, for you to turn around and then not let me receive my prize!" he sneered at me, forcefully bringing his lips onto mine.

The normal shoot of desire that would pulse through my body when I was handled rough, now scared me. Adrenaline and fear ran through my body, pushing Tommy away. He gripped on harder, moaning into my distort mouth. Pounding against his chest, it was useless. Finally breaking the kiss, I snaked a hand up and it came crashing down his face. He smirked slightly. Pulling my close to him, I continued to resist. We were not anywhere close to screaming distance for help, I was on my own and he had over 40 pounds on me.

"I always knew you were going to be the kind of girl who liked it rough" he purred, nipping my pale lips.

"Tommy, let me go and I promise I won't tell anyone" I whispered, all the force gone.

Gripping into my arms, he frowned deeply "Why won't you love me?" he yelled into my face, I turned away flinching.

"Tommy, please" I whispered again.

Shoving me hard, I stumbled back. Tumbling off the dock, I fell into the muddy bank below. Smacking into the mud, I escaped a yelp. Jumping down into the mud, his eyes were wide with adrenaline.

"Oh my god,Quinn, are you okay?" he said, reaching down to grab me.

Flinching away, I scrambled away from him. A muddy tear fell down my cheek, he stepped forward as I stepped back.

"I don't understand why you won't love me!" He demanded, stepping forward.

Flinching slightly, I shook my head at him in disgust "Are you serious! You just attacked me, threw me in the mud like I'm some animal!" I screeched at him, his eyes hardened.

Setting his jaw, he spat back at me through clenched teeth "If you won't love me, I'll teach you"

He said, reaching forward. He gripped onto my shirt and my muddy hair, pulling me into his body.

I was trapped on a beach, with a crazy man.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	12. Chapter 12: I need you to understand me

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! :D ha ha! BTW, if you're wondering I am a girl. –Ahem- Faberry'sKnight –ahem- **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Spinning around, I lurched forward. Stamping through the slimy mud, I was heading for the prison maybe if I got close enough maybe a prisoner or a guard would hear me. I thought I was making progress, getting away from him. His steel arms, clamped down over me; picking me up and slamming me into the mud. My entire body, coated with a thick slush; I looked up at him in fear. Holding me into the mud, I sunk down a two inches. Locking me in, he straddled my stomach. Much like the old times, when we used to kiss; young, free and I wasn't in love with another man.

Belting out a scream, I was cut short by his muddy hand smacking down on my mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed, I struggled against him.

"The louder you are the longer this is going to take" he said simply, using his free hand to begin to rip at my once pretty dress.

Wriggling my hand free, I dug my nails into his face. Raking them down, he roared out in pain.

"You stupid bitch" he hissed before slamming my hand against a nearby rock.

The sick snap that was my wrist, slash up my arm. Screaming out in pain, I started writhe around in pain. Tears streaming down my face as I continued to mumble out my screams of help; Tommy had managed to rip through the first silk layer of my dress. Exposing some of my chest, I could feel his excitement building up and pressing into my stomach.

My throbbing wrist and mental sanity wasn't the only thing at stake here. If Tommy knows that he wasn't my first, god knows what he'll do to me. He'd known me since I was sixteen, coming home from an all girl school. He knew I was pure, so he'll know it was with a prisoner...possibly Ray.

"Tommy please!" I pleaded against his muddy claw.

He looked down at me, slowly releasing my mouth. Staying close enough that if I screamed it wouldn't last long.

"This is your fault, stay still until I tell you too" he said, almost kindly which was even more terrifying than ever.

Belting out one more scream, his hand clamped back down. He ripped open the last of my dress, fully exposing the top halve of my body. Gripping my flesh, I continued to scream and cry. It was useless, I was alone with Tommy and it was clear. Tommy was going to rape me.

Closing my eyes, I squeezed them shut and waited for the defiling of my body.

I waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

The large grunt and the oomph noise broke the silence in the air. Tommy was off my body, opening me eyes. I gasped up; there he was; knocked out cold. A large gash running down his face, oozing with blood. Somebody hit him, looking up as the squelch of mud put me back into reality. Dropping down the bloody piece of driftwood, I looked up to my saviour. It was the last person I would have ever thought to come to my rescue. Darren, his eyes wide with fear and shock; he moved closer to me slowly. I backed up, wincing from my broken wrist.

"Quinn, it's okay; you're safe" he said soothingly.

I stared at him emotionless, he inched closer.

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said, reaching his arms forward.

He scooped me up like I was a baby, wrapping my arms around him. I hung on to him the best I could, ignoring the throbbing pain up my arm. Leaving the knocked out Tommy behind, he walked me up to my house. My father was asleep already, I looked up at him.

"C-can I clean up at yours, I don't want my father to see me" I whispered, he hesitated before nodding.

Sitting me down on his couch, I curled up into a ball. Ignoring my wrist and my exposed chest, tucking my face away into the couch pillows I began to cry, not just for me. But for Ray, Tommy and Darren; I didn't want to think about the fact that I was going to get Ray to hit me to blame it on him. He wouldn't have been there to save me; I wouldn't have been raped or worse killed.

I don't remember when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew; Darren was shaking me awake in the early morning. Looking up at him, I felt the familiar pang of hurt, knowing that last night wasn't a bad dream and neither was my selfishness.

Sitting down beside me, he looked me in the eye.

"Quinn, I need you to listen to me okay?" he said kindly, I nodded sleepily.

"My name isn't really Darren Green, it's Violet. I need you to understand what I'm saying...do you?" he said, I frowned slightly.

Violet...that name sounds familiar...

Violet!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	13. Chapter 13: I understand, Darren

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! : D ha ha! BTW, if you're wondering I am a girl. –Ahem- Faberry'sKnight –ahem- **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

My entire body froze, looking at him. I frowned, Ray's brother? The same brother that he almost killed?

"Why would you help him, he tried to kill you" I whispered, Darren chuckled.

"Ray is the oldest, then there's Danny and then myself; Ray shot my twin brother" he said, he seemed almost at peace with his broken family.

"Ouch!" I hissed as I moved my swollen wrist.

He dropped his eyes down to my wrist, caressing it softly he frowned "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner" he said.

I smiled slightly "I was lucky you found me when you did, Darren" I replied.

"I have some of my ex-girlfriends clothing still here, I'll give you a dress; clean yourself off and then I'll take you to Dr Bourne and he'll check your wrist. It's defiantly broken" he said, helping my stiff body up off the couch.

Showering carefully, I washed away all traces of the horror and the nightmares that I'll soon have. Brushing my hair, I put on the dress. It was a little too big for me, but it wasn't too noticeable. Avoiding touching my wrist at all costs, I still managed to bump it a few times. Opening the door, the steam rolled around me. Sitting on the couch, with Darren was Dr Bourne. I frowned slightly, getting up he tusked.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, you really took a tumble down the stairs Quinn; you shouldn't run around the docks, you're lucky Tommy took most of the fall that cut along with head really should scar nicely" he said, assessing my wrist in his hands.

Looking up at Darren he nodded at me with wide eyes, I decided to play along.

"Yes, I was being immature; last time I try port" I said with a slight laugh.

Strapping up my wrist, he gave me a small bottle of pain medication from his 'secret' stash. Taking two, I could feel the drowsiness starting to hit me. Thanking Dr Bourne, I shut the door behind him. Turning back to Darren, I stood firmly in front of the door.

"Darren Violet, the brother of the infamous Ray Violet...why did you try and force me and Tommy together? Threatening me, shoving me?" I said, he bit into his lip.

"I believed that if he was too busy falling for the guards young daughter, he would forget that I was risking everything to save his ass" he said, my heart fluttered.

"You knew he was falling for me?" I asked, bitting my lip and smiling slightly.

"As I knew you were falling for him, you have no idea just how much he loves you Quinn" he replied, I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think I do, but he's leaving soon anyway" I said, sitting down on the couch.

Darren smirked, sitting down beside me. He looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath himself.

"Can I trust you?" he said, I nodded.

"You saved me, I'm forever in your debt" I said, he laughed lightly.

"Quinn, we're getting Ray off the rock" he said, letting those words sink into my head.

I burst into laughter "Only way he'll get off the rock without a transfer is in a body bag" I said, Darren shook his hand.

"Look, were about two hundred miles from the international water mark; I'm transferring the prisoners, I have the keys to the barge which is big enough for us to slay open water...How does a nice holiday to Jamaica sound?" he said, I frowned.

"But we'll get caught when we come home..." I replied, he took a deep breath.

"How much do you love my brother" he said.

"More than anything" I replied instantly.

He continued to stare at me.

"I'd never be able to come back" I whispered. He nodded.

"You don't have to help us, but you have to keep my secret quiet or both Ray and myself are most likely dead" he said, reaching out I grabbed Darren's hand.

Looking into his eyes, I smiled slightly "Just tell me what to do" I replied.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trust  love  Lies

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! : D **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Taking a deep breath, I tucked my metal nailfile between my breasts. Adjusting them, I smiled slightly at myself in the mirror of my bedroom. My signature red lips', burning brightly on my pale face not only was I breaking Ray from Alcatraz, I would most likely see Tommy today. My father believed me about falling down, thankfully. Only Tommy, Darren and I know the true story, and Tommy wasn't going to be telling anyone soon.

Walking up to the prison, I smiled up at passing guards. Tommy was working shift in the infirmary, so I took the long way to Ray's cell block; which Darren was guarding till three. Which gave Ray and me six hours together alone, nodding at Darren I took a deep breath. I hadn't seen much of Ray and my wrist was still bandaged up. Opening his prison cell, he looked up at me. Being in the hole, caused him to lose a lot of weight; his collar bones were peeking out from his slightly torn shirt. Smiling up, he frowned at me. Stepping inside the cell, I sat down on his bed. Leaning forward, I caught his soft lips in a light kiss. Inhaling his scent, I relaxed completely. I felt his finger caress my wrists, I winced and pulled away from him slightly. His brown eyes confused, his lips still slightly wet.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, I shrugged casually.

"I fell down some stairs and...Your brother helped me" I whispered, his body froze.

His hand squeezed my wrist, I gasped and he quickly released my hand "Brother?" he whispered, I nodded.

Leaning forward, I kissed him again "Darren" I mumbled against his lips, his arms constricted around my body.

Pulling me to him, I pushed him back on his bed. My entire body was pressed up against me; I ran my tongue across his lips. Brushing a piece of hair away from my face, I smiled at him. So much has happened in the last two weeks of my life. I never thought I'd be a girl that falls hard and quickly. But I did, he smiled up at me.

"The best thing that ever happened to me was coming here" he whispered, butterflies ran through my stomach.

I shrugged playfully "I know, the best thing I ever did was trust you" he trapped my lips with his.

My whole world melted away, all I knew was and could smell was Ray.

Catching my breath, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Our breath both erratic and loud.

"Did Darren...send you with anything?" he asked, still slightly out of breath

The nailfile suddenly felt heavy in my bra. I pushed up and looked at him, he smiled slightly.

"Why are you going somewhere?" I asked, he frowned slightly.

"No" he said simply.

He lied, straight to my face. I knew and so did he, everyone knows when there leavings. Its just normal life here, I've been here for so long of course I know these things.

"No?" I replied, my face dropped down to his chest.

"Quinn?" he asked, his voice confused.

"No" I said, again pushing up.

I stood up at the end of the bed, pulling out the nailfile I threw it so it landed on his chest. He picked it up and looked at me confused.

"Not going anywhere? Maybe it was the worst thing I did was trust you, because you obviously don't" I said, before storming away.

I already had my fair share of deception from Tommy; I was stupid to think differently. Walking past Darren, he frowned up at me. Fresh tears were swelling in my eyes, he sighed loudly. As I walked past, I'd just made it outside the building when I heard someone call my name.

"Quinn!" he called, turning around to the voice I felt my stomach heave.

Tommy stood twenty feet away, looking at me confused but also upset. Great.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm losing it, Ray

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! : D **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

My breath caught in my throat, he stepped closer. My heart began to race, this man terrified me turning around, I decided I'd take my chances with Ray. Tommy caught up to me. Grabbing my shoulder, he spun me around. Horror across my face, I shook ferociously against his grip. He frowned.

"Quinn, just stop and talk to me" he said, I continued to struggle against.

"Quinn!" Darren called, bursting from the doors I just fled from.

Darren's face was hard, Tommy froze. I slipped from his grip, crashing into Darren. I clung onto him like a small child, again this man saved me.

"I told you to stay away from her Tomas, what part of that you did not understand" he said, holding me close.

"This has been a big misunderstanding, Darren we've been friends for so long you know it was a mistake" he said, Darren snorted.

"I was your friend, until you tried to hurt Quinn, turn around and walk away or else I'm going to hurt you more than I did three nights ago" he said, pulling me back into the building.

The world was swirling around me and I felt my stomach heave, ugh. This was the fourth time this week, what the hell is wrong with me? Shoving away from Darren, I frowned at him.

"Quinn, what happened in there?" Darren demanded, I scoffed lightly.

Not wanting to upset my stomach that ached now.  
>"He lied, he doesn't know that I know what's happening, and he's planning on leaving without me... Just stay away from me, tell Ray that too" I said, barging away from him.<p>

Walking down, I walked past Ray's cell. Darren shut it before he must have come after me. His hand snaked out and gripped my dress, I turned towards him. Frowning, I ripped myself away from his grip; he looked at me with confusion.

Leaning back in "Darren told me everything, I was helping you, planning to leave!" I hissed at him, shoving him slightly.

He kept his stance, but sighed. Reaching forward, he grabbed both of my arms and held me there. Pulling me forward there was nothing I could do, but scream. Which I wasn't going to do, I just struggled. I'm glad that Ray wasn't being loud and both of his 'neighbours' were in the cafeteria. My face was only an inch away from the bars, his face so close again. I continued to frown, a tear rolled down my cheek. Pulling me in for a hug, his hands roamed my body, shaking him away he gripped my arms again before I could get too far away.

"Quinn, I'm not letting you destroy your life for me" he said, I scoffed lightly.

"If you were really worried about that, then you wouldn't have told me you loved me and..." I said, almost lightly embarrassed about what we've done in the dark.

He dropped his head slightly and nodded "I shouldn't have, I know that but I can't change the past, but I can change the future" he said, I pulled away.

But he held my arms firmly, locking eyes with me I saw what almost looked like sorrow "I love you Quinn and that's why I'm not letting you do this"

"Fine" I said, my teeth clenched.

Releasing my arms, I flung away from him. Looking at him, I decided if he didn't want me after he left. Then I wasn't going to see him again, ever.

"I'm so sorry, I turned your life upside down" he whispered, I shook my head.

"I'm not" I replied.

Silence.

"You'll hate me for awhile, but when you're old and have babies of your own you'll look back and realise that what I did was the right decision" he said, I laughed dryly.

"I'll never hate you, but I will never forgive you" I spat at him, before walking away.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	16. Chapter 16: My decision is final!

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! : D **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

Four days later...

I did what Ray said, I stayed away. All I wanted to do was run into his arms and cry and have him hold me and love me, but it took every little piece of strength from the deepest depth of my heart to stay away. I did the same with Darren, he continued to try and get Ray and I to talk. But my persistence and arrogance, stayed strong. But he never gave up on trying talking to me, meeting me every time I would come home from the mainland. Or heading off, he didn't want to give up saying that 'without me, the plan won't work and Ray just doesn't want me to get hurt'. Pulling my hair up, I sighed loudly. Clipping on tightly were the sapphire earrings that my father and Tommy gave me.

Applying my favourite lipstick again, I took a deep breath. Popping it into my purse, I slung it over my shoulder. Grabbing my trench coat, the same coat that I wore the first night with Ray in the hole, a light pain coursed through my body. Starting at my chest, my stomach churned unhappily again.

Grabbing my backpack, I shoved most of my dresses in my backpack. That was it, I loved this man and hell will have no fury if I don't spend the rest of my life with him. I had only ten dresses and two coats; my bag was big enough to fit it all. With room to add my belongings; a brush, toothbrush, underwear, make-up. I imagined what it would be like if I was going to leave with Ray and Darren. Tears streamed up to my face, oh my god. I will never be able to see these people again. I'll never be able to see my dad again, his laugh and hugs will exist no more. Taking a shaky breath, I wiped away all the tears and the thoughts that were going to cloud my judgement. My father always taught me one thing, 'if you love someone, there's nothing and no one in this world or the next who can stop you from getting there to them'.

Well today, I'm following my father's advice. Picking up my bag, I slung it over my shoulder. Opposite to my purse. Heading out my father was sitting on the couch, he smiled up at me. Stopping me in my tracks, I took another shaky breath.

"Hey Quinn, are you going to Santana's tonight?" he said, I nodded at him.

"Yeah, were heading off on a road trip, I thought I told you that?" I lied weakly, he thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Possibly you did, I've been to caught up in work; have fun darling, I'll see you..." he said, my throat clamped up.

"Soon" I whispered out, walking over to him.

Throwing my arms around him, I clung onto him tightly. He laughed lightly and hugged me back, kissing the top of my head.

"You're only going for a few days Quinn, I'll still be here when you get back" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"No matter what?" I asked, my voice croaking.

He nodded and laughed "Even if you ran away with a spoon" he said, tapping my nose.

I laughed lightly "Promise?" I said, handing out my pinkie finger.

He laughed, pinkie promising me that he'll be here for me. No matter what, getting up I kissed his forehead once more. Before grabbing my bags, I got out a chicken to defrost for him. Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside. Walking down to the barge, I smiled slightly. Darren was there, making his preparation for today's later events. Jumping onto the barge, I scared him which made me laugh lightly. He smiled slightly up at me.

"So this means you're coming with us?" he asked, I nodded.

"I guess so, need any help?" I asked, he laughed lightly.

Looking up at me, he nodded. "Actually yes"

**Ha ha, I was watching Alcatraz the TV show, awkward moment when the guard is named Ray and the prisoner was named Tommy. Ha ha, priceless!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


	17. Chapter 17: Is this the end? Yes, it is

**I own nothing and all mistakes about Alcatraz are my own **

**Also, check out my other stories! I'd love to see reviews for them too! : D **

**PS – This IS an M story; there will be adult things happen in this story.**

**This is my final chapter guys Thank-you for all who have read this story and become attached to it as much as I have. But I promise, there will be more Ray and Quinn stories!**

Standing at the dock, I awaited for the guards arrival. I always saw off prisoners, sitting there. I played with my nails, scratching off the red paint. My legs crossed, I waited and waited. Ray was unusually calm about our plan, which scared me slightly. Now I just had to wait for the boys to come around the corner with my father and Tom-.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Three gun shots, my heart began to race. Standing up, I felt the blood run from my face. It was over, we'd lost. Moving out and standing in the middle of the strip, I frowned. Sirens began to ring, my heart sunk.

"All units report to sector C, there's a prisoner on the loose" A booming voice rang out, I smiled slightly.

He's still alive; running around the corner was Ray and Darren. With Tommy and my father three steps behind them. Running straight to me, Tommy and my father gasped with fear.

"Quinn, move!" Tommy screamed out, I felt Ray's warm hands clamp around my body.

Putting a gun to my head, was it loaded? Adrenaline coursed through my body, I gasped loudly. Struggling lightly against his grip, both Tommy and my father stopped in their tracks. Guns raised at Ray and I.

"Let the girl go Ray and we won't kill you" Tommy said his teeth were clenched.

Ray chuckled "What's a matter Tom Tom? Worried that Quinn might actually like being held like this? Worried your little slut is in danger" he said harshly, I frowned and struggled more.

"Ray let my daughter go" my father said, Ray started to pull me back.

"Oh, so you're daddy-o; well don't I have some news for you" he said, then looking to Tommy "You too".

We had stumbled back to the dock, Darren was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't near Ray or I; did he just leave his brother?

"You're little virgin daughter? Not so little and defiantly not a virgin, I took the duty to make sure of that myself" he said, Tommy looked at me disgusted, my father was shocked.

"Funny thing, she believed that whole ' I love you crap' spreading her legs easier then melted butter" he said, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"We had fun though didn't we babe, stuffing you like a Thanksgiving turkey and know your my ticket out of here, you're the present that keeps on giving" he said, stepping back.

I could hear the waved lapping at the boats. My father looked at me with shame.

"Why Quinn?' he asked, my heart sunk.

"Oh I know why, because what's one thing a girl can't resist?" Ray butted in.

Stepping onto the boat, he dragged me in. With a slight smile to my father and Tommy, he sealed the deal.

"By the way, you're daughter is great in bed, too bad Tommy never got to know about it but you see maybe you would have if you didn't try to rape her last week, breaking her wrist when she struggled" he said, I gasped.

Darren told Ray. The bubbling of the boat, rocked Ray and me slightly; I felt his tongue lick the shell of my ear.

"You see, I would let her go know but I think I'm going to keep her and I'm sure you'd rather shoot the guy who actually hurt your daughter" he said, my father took a shaky breath.

"Please let Quinn go" he said, Ray's hand released me.

Shoving me forward, I stumbled slightly "You're jumping distance from the dock, if you want to leave Quinn; jump" he said, my heart was pounding.

Looking to Tommy and my father I took a deep breath "I love you dad, I promise I'll see you again" I said, he frowned at me.

"Get off the boat" he said, I shook my head.

"No" I replied.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, get off that boat right now!" he said using his father voice, I felt tears welling up.

It was too far to jump know, I was possibly five meters from shore.

"Quinn, get off the boat now, listen to your father!" Tommy yelled, I shook my head at him.

"I'll find you Quinn!" my father yelled out, I nodded.

"I know you will!" I replied, turning away from him.

Sliding into Ray's arms, I let my tears finally stream down my face.

BANG!

I squealed slightly and jumped in Ray's arms, there was no pain. Looking up at him, he looked past me shocked. Turning around, my heart sunk slightly. My father stood there, above Tommy. Who was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his chest, my father was killing Tommy. Holding the gun up to Tommy's face, he cocked the gun. Turning away, I clung to Ray as I heard the final bang.

BANG!

We were only three miles from International waters were we were legally safe. Holding my face into his shirt, I clung onto Ray as the boat sped away from Alcatraz. As the boat sped away from my life, looking up into Ray's eyes I smiled slightly. Kissing his lips, I looked back at the fading mainland.

My old life was gone, looking to Ray and Darren. I took a deep breath; I was now looking at my new life.

THE END...for now.

**Ha ha, I was watching Alcatraz the TV show, awkward moment when the guard is named Ray and the prisoner was named Tommy. Ha ha, priceless!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! – There kinda my inspiration to continue!**


End file.
